Final Fantasy VIII: A new battle awaits you, Zell!
by Risetsute Scharuff
Summary: Chapter 4. Does this look familiar? Well its time for the SeeD exams. Sai is finally talking to Zell. Siefer is calling Zell chicken wuss again and Squall is being happy for once. The only thing that messes things up is Sai's summon...Omega weapon!
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1

First Encounter

Two years after Ultimecia was defeated, Balamb, Galbadia, Deling and the rest of the world was at peace once more. One of our former heroes was sleeping. A hero we know who has a short temper, likes hot dogs, and is a SeeD. "Wake up! This is your alarm clock, and Rinoa speaking! Wake up Zell Dincht! The man known as Zell rolled out of his bed falling onto the ground. His blonde hair still in the same shape as always. He shut off his alarm clock as he yawned and yawned out "nature calls dude." He walked into the bathroom fixing his hair. He looked at his answering machine seeing a message and pressed, "Play" "Hello thiz iz Dr. Odine, I've vant you to go and find ze daughter of mine, her name iz Z," Zell stopped the answering machine. He looked in the mirror gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Man I am so good looking." He walked out of the bathroom and took his key to his dormitory room.

He walked out the dormitory walking down the hallway. "Man this is soooooo boring! I wish something cool would happen for once!" Zell screamed. He continued walking as he looked to his right. "Excuse me!" A girl screamed, Zell looked over to his left as a girl ran into him from his left. Zell fell as the girl did the same. Zell sat up as he jumped up to his feet. "Yo, you okay?" Zell asked. He held out his hand as she looked up and grabbed it. He pulled her up into his chest as she stumbled upon it. "You alright?" "Yes…"

"What's your name?"

"Sai Lionheart."

"Oh cool! I'm Zell, Zell Dincht

"Nice to meet you Zell."

"Ya new here?"

"Yes…you?"

"Nah, I've been a student for most of my life…about I… don't know hehe."

She giggled a little as he let her go. "Sorry I'm pretty sure you don't want to be on my chest all like that." Zell explained with a cheesy smile on his face. "Oh want me to show you around?" Sai nodded as they started walking. They made it every where around the garden until they walked down to the quad. Sai looked around as they walked down the stairs. She spun around in front of the giant fountain as she held her hands together. "I've never seen this part of Balamb." Zell put his hands behind his head looking at her. "Well I uh glad you like the quad, dudette. She giggled as she sat on the part around the fountain. With the normal Balamb School outfit on she looked very attractive. Zell next to her with his right leg over his left one. He began to become impatient and stood up walking away from Sai. He started bouncing on his feet throwing punches left and right his hair moving with him. Sai looked at him as she smiled. "Hey you're a fighter too? You must be a good fighter." Zell turned around and scratched his head. "Yeah heh thanks." Sai smiled as they stared at each other.

"Well hello there Mr. Dincht." Zell put his feet together and made the Balamb symbol. "Hello Headmaster Cid!" Zell screamed loudly with a leader tone. Cid nodded as he walked over to Zell and Sai. Kind of chubby with brown hair and glasses he shook Zell's and Sai's hand. "What are you doing in the quad sir?" "I need to talk to you two. Please follow me into the main hall." Zell and Sai shrugged as Zell followed and Sai got up following Zell. As they walked Cid talked to them both, "well I looked at the timing at your running scores and they are superb. Zell made his angry fists pose and screamed. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about, anyhow what does that mean?" Zell asked. Headmaster Cid started laughing as he said, "Whoever wins gets to run in the race against Galbadia Garden. Once you are ready to race please, go see Miss Trepe." Headmaster Cid explained as Sai and Zell watched him walk away. "Well uh let's go get dressed and we'll meet in the training room okay?" Sai nodded as she ran off toward her dormitory room. Zell jumped up in the air and screamed, "Yes time for a race!"

Later that day, Zell was walking in circles back and forth slowly as he started shaking his head, "my God where is she?" "Oh Zell please she's new you said right? So of course she's going to take a while, she probably forgot where the training room is, with your directions of Balamb." A woman said in a firm voice. "Zell, Zell I am ready!" Sai screamed running into the training room. Zell looked at her as his jaw dropped. Her hair put in a ponytail, blue skirt, red tank top, black shoes and black fighting gloves. "Hey you look like me, except you're wearing guys clothes hehe." "Look out Zell seems like you have a twin hehe." "Gr... Shut up Quistis!" She laughed as she held a flag up. "Okay, now its time to run alright? Ready?" The both got on one knee as Sai said "Don't go easy on me." "Steady!"

"Oh man how can she run like that I might let her win but…"

"Go!" Quistis yelled moving the flag. They started running at the same pace. Sai hoped that Zell would win…but.


	2. Rai Lionheart

Chapter 2

Rai Lionheart

Zell and Sai started running as they jumped over logs in the training room. "Hey Zell, you know what's worse then losing!?" Sai screamed as she rolled under a log jumping back up. "What's that dudette?" Zell jumped on a tree pushing him off landing on the ground. "Losing to a girl!" She screamed running again swinging by the tree turning a sharp corner. "Now it's time to fake!" Zell said as Sai crossed the finish line. She stood there as she jumped into the air. "Yes I so did it!" She spun in a circle jumping up and down. "Congrats, Sai you will be running today be ready in about 5 hours okay?" Quistis said. Sai nodded as she looked around. "Hey, where's Zell?" She turned around slowly as she seen Zell limping. "Hey, I knew you would win." Zell explained. Sai ran over to him as she helped him walk. "Are you alright, Zell?" She asked. Zell looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I am fine." They started walking out of the training room to Zell's dormitory.

They got to his dormitory as she sat him on the couch. "Now you wait here, I'll be right back okay Zell?" Zell nodded happily, as she walked away. Zell looked around as he moved his ankle around with no problem, what so ever. He looked at his answering machine and pressed the blue button saying, "play." He pressed it as Sai came back with a bucket of steaming water and a wet rag. "Hello Sir Dincht, you have 2 new messages. First today at 1:30pm." "Hey Zell it's me Squall, heard you were qualified to race against someone. Well…good luck…dude…" Sai looked at Zell putting the rag on his foot as she smiled at him. "Squall huh? I heard he's really cool." "Yeah…he is oh next message." "Next message at 3:02pm." "Hey you sly dog, it's me Irvine just wanted to know how you did running. Oh yeah heard there's some new hot girl in the Garden…see ya!" "End of messages." Zell sat there as he seen Sai get up. "Hey, where are you going?" Zell asked with a curious look. "I am going to my dormitory to take a nap before the race." Zell shook his head. "I'll be sleeping on the couch, go ahead take my bed." Sai nodded happily, as she gave Zell a pat on the head. Zell watched her walk away as his heart started beating rapidly. He stood up as he shook his leg around. "Man, whoa…faking is soooooo hard. He stood up stretching Sai stomped out of the room slapping Zell. Zell moved his face as he looked at her. "Ow…" "I told you not to go easy on me and you did, I can't believe you Zell!" Sai turned away as she walked out the room. "Ow shit…what now?"

Later that same day, everyone in the garden was in the training room. Zell walked over to two girls and one man. He walked over saying, "Yo!"

"Hey Zell"

"Look its Zell…

"Hiya!"

Zell sat down as he smiled. "Where's Irvine?" Squall looked at him with cold eyes as he grunted and quietly said. "Two people from his current and past Gardens are running in the race…so he's sitting…"(Squall points to his left and sees Irvine sitting like an ant) "All the way over there." Zell shrugged. "Hey Zell…I thought you were running!" a girl with brown hair explained. Her hair flipped with a yellow one-piece outfit on. Zell sat back and shook his head. "Self, I rather not explain."

"Hello everyone! And welcome to our 2nd annual Garden race! From Balamb we have Sai Lionheart! From Galbadia we have Rai Lionheart." The man known as Rai had a black tank top on with cargo blue pants. "Okay, do you two have anything to say?"

"Good Luck, bro…"

"You have nothing to worry about…"

The man said in his mysterious dark voice. They took their places as Cid held up a gun in the air. "On you mark…get set…go!" Cid shot the gun. With only two people, running in the race anything was bound to happen. As Sai and the man named, "Rai" turned the corner. Rai had slipped losing his balance running again, as Sai tripped over a rock. Rai stopped running back to Sai. He picked her up smiling at her. "What's this people? Did Rai just help Sai, I guess anything goes in this race!" They continued running as they both looked around. "Which way bro?" "I have no idea… what are we going to do?" As they stood there big stomping was approaching them. Sai fell to the ground as, "Oh no everyone, a T-rexuar!" Zell stood up screaming, "Come on Sai you can do it!" (Rinoa pulls Zell down as he falls on his face anime style) "Would you calm down, it's an embarrassment to be here with you Zell…" Rinoa explained. Sai stood up as they both started running away from the monster. Rai tripped over a log rolling down into a pond. "Rai, are you okay!?" Sai ran over to Rai as he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just go on…" "No, we're in this race together!" Sai screamed. She looked at the monster as she jumped up. Her nails became long as she ripped through the monsters body. She went through having blood all over her face. She looked up as Rai stood up. She nodded as they began running again. Zell pushed Rinoa off him and cried, "Go Sai!! You can do it dudette!!" Sai kept running as they came to a finish line as Rai and Sai slid past it. "Oh man! It's a photo finish!" Sai and Rai laid there as Zell stood there biting his finger nails as Squall shrugged. "You don't even know the girl and you like her…that's pretty sad…" Zell made a fist, "Shut up Squall!!" "And the winner is…."Cid explained.


	3. It's a tie!

Chapter 3

It's a tie!?

Rai and Sai laid there as Cid looked at the picture holding the microphone. Zell crossed his fingers as Cid held up the picture. "People…of Balamb…we have a tie…" Rai and Sai looked at each other give a high five. "Oh yeah, the Lionhearts are awesome!" Rai and Sai screamed. (Rai has a happy anime face) "So how much gil do we get?" Rai asked. Sai shrugged. Just then, a man with blonde hair started running toward Sai and Rai. "Oh god…" Zell ran over to her as he breathed heavily. "Hey Sai I wanted to thank you on a good job…" Zell explained. He held out his hand as Sai looked at Rai.

"Oh Sai, you have lover already? You've been here for like a couple days heheh." Rai explained. Sai turned around stomping down on the ground. "Rai shut up! He is NOT my lover, so get it right Rai," Sai explained. She held her head shaking it. Zell looked at her holding his hand out waiting for her grip to come about his. "Besides…I have to help Rai find a room Zell…sorry." Zell's face soon went to a frown as he seen her walking away with her brother. Zell then held his head up smiling a cheesy kind of smile.

Later that day Sai and Rai were training in the hallways near the dormitory, Rai and Sai were practicing fighting. Rai held a punching bag holding it against his chest. "Come on Sai!" Sai ran up to him kicking him directly into his chest. He flew back to the balls of his feet regaining his ground. He smiled with handsome white teeth. He looked at her as a loud announcement was made. "Sai and Rai Lionheart, please meet in the quad immediately!" Sai and Rai smiled walking toward the quad.

When they got to the quad, Sai walked down the stairs seeing Zell standing at the end of the stairs. She crossed her arms staring at him. Zell ran up to her as he smiled. "Oh hey…" "…"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"…"

"Come on…please?"

Sai rolled her eyes as a man came down the quad stairs. He wore all leather as he smiled at Sai. "Hey you two…Sai…Sai Lionheart right?" The man asked. Sai looked at him nodding and bowing. "Yes, you must be…Squall?" The man nodded. "You made the "Lionheart" right?" Sai rubbed the back of her head as the man named "Squall" said, "Oh I was wondering…could you make me a sword…and sign mine please?" Squall took out permanent marker and his sword as he gave it to Sai. Sai only chuckled and took the marker signing his sword. "Oh yeah…that and…" Sai and Zell looked at Squall as he yelled. "Anyone who is taking the SeeD exams…please report to the end of the quad. Zell sighed and took Sai's hand. "Come on Sai!" Zell screamed running to the end of the quad.


	4. SeeD's test

begins Dollet battle theme

ends Dollet battle theme

Chapter 4

SeeD Test

"Count Off!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three…"

"Four!"

The man yelling held his weapons in his hands throwing his arms out

"Sound Off!"

"Zell Dincht!"

"Sai Lionheart…"

"Squall Leonheart."

"Siefer Almasy."

All of them stood in a straight row, arm lengthwise as a man stood in front of them making the Balamb Garden symbol. "I am Rai Lionheart…Your captain. I've been a SeeD for almost four years.

"Wow!" Zell jumped up with his turquoise eyes showing excitement.

The man named Siefer crossed his arms and said, "It's not that amazing…"

Rai walked up to him his chains on his butt pocket hit against him while he was walking towards Siefer holding his hand blade against Seifer's neck. "You know…just for that…your points have went back down to zero. Now we will go to the town of Balamb. Go get ready and change. Any questions? Good, go to your dormitory and get changed."

Rai explained in his monotone voice walking away. Sai started walking away as Zell started walking toward her. "I'm sorry, what the hell do you want from me?" Zell screamed. Rai turned around (Has a big anime head with white eyes and sharp teeth) "Get to your rooms and change. Let's go! Move it, move it!!!" Rai yelled.

Later during that day, Zell was in his room changing into his clothes as he walked to his answering machine. He pressed play as it said, "Hello Zell, you have one new message, today at 5:30pm from Sai Lionheart." When Zell heard that, his heart race. "Hey Zell…I've been kinda bitchy lately…so I'm not talking to you…until I see you at the town Balamb. See ya Zell." "End of message."

Zell put on his shoes racing towards his door. He walked out slowly seeing people walking about Balamb Garden. "Oh yeah time to go to Balamb city…wait ma I forgot…I'm gonna have to tell her I'm in town!" Zell shouted. He ran down the hallway into the parking lot. Rai stood there as he held his weapon. "Ready?" Rai asked.

"Yep bro!"

"Whatever…"

"Yeah totally!"

""Sure why not?"

Everyone stood there in their SeeD uniforms black and gray were the colors. Rai however, since he was in SeeD for so long had the colors Yellow, black, and blue. With a tuxedo looking form, he slowly got into the car as they others looked at him. Siefer was about to sit in the back, until, "Now Siefer, come sit in the front." "Oh damn it!" "What was that Siefer?" Siefer shook his head only getting in the front. Everyone else got into the back as the car started driving off.When they got to Balamb city, they walked out of the car. "Okay, this battle is going to be a tough one so go get some items I'll wait." Rai said. He leaned against the car as Squall, Zell and Sai walked around Balamb.

"Hey Sai and Squall let's go see ma…please?" Zell begged. Squall shrugged. Sai nodded. They started walking in the small town of Balamb as Zell walked into his room. "Hey ma!" A woman came out as she hugged Zell. "Oh Zell, where have you been? You never call or anything baby…" Zell was trying to break away as he started choking. "I'm sorry ma; I've been really busy with Balamb and being in SeeD again…" "What you're joining SeeD again, after the battle with," "Yes…after the battle with Galbadia! I know ma, I know…" "Oh and is this Squall? Your hair got longer." Squall nodded, "yes, I know…" Zell's mother came up to Sai looking at her. "And who is this hmm, Squall you're still going with Rinoa right? So this must be my baby's girlfriend." Sai scratched the back of her head. "Oh no, I'm just a fellow SeeD member getting ready for the battle to become a SeeD once again…" Sai explained. "Yeah mom, so no worries…okay?" Zell's mother nodded as he walked out of the house. "See ya ma, love ya." Zell ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek running out the house. Sai and Squall followed after him as Squall broke their silence saying, "Ya know…you look a lot like Rinoa…" Sai looked at him and giggled. "Come on Sir Rai will have our asses if we don't hurry!" Zell screamed.

Sai and Squall nodded as they ran to the docks of Balamb as they seen Rai sitting there. "Come on are we done?" Rai asked. Zell, Squall, and Sai nodded slowly walking into the sub.They sat in the sub as Rai sat with Zell and Squall, as Sai sat with Siefer. They all sat there as Zell crossed his legs. Squall leaned over looking at Rai. "We almost there, Sir?" Squall asked. Rai shook his head. Zell stood up and started bouncing on the toes of his feet, throwing punches left to right. "Hey chicken wuss, sit down will ya?"

"Leave him alone!" Sai screamed.

"What are you gonna do…give me a taper?"

Sai smiled as she hit him down there, he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "Sai!" Rai screamed. Sai held her head down as she made fists and sat there. Zell walked over to Sai as he put his arm around her. "So uh, how are ya buddy?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Oh my god, you're talking to me!!"

"We're going to dock soon…" Rai said.

They all sat there as they heard water around the ship. "Are we ready?" Rai asked. They nodded. Siefer took out his gun blade as Squall did the same. Sai put on her fighting gloves and Zell looked at his making a fist. Rai took out his blade licking the blood off it. The ship docked as the door opened as Rai stood there, "Go destroy anyone who gets in your way, meet up at the tall tower with the satellite dish…" Rai explained. They nodded as they started running up the stairs into the city. Soldiers came running toward them as Sai stood there. "Hey, Rai wanted us to draw magic if they have anything good…" Zell jumped up and crossed his arms together in front of his face. "Nothing good, I got fire…" "Okay then let's kill him!" Siefer yelled. The soldier jumped up as he came down on Sai. Squall pushed Sai out the way as he took out his gun blade blocking the attack.

"You guys take Sai and run, don't look back!" Squall yelled. Sai looked at Squall and bowed, "thank you." Zell took her hand as they started running "Ah!" Siefer screamed. Sai looked back and seen Siefer's jacket caught under a rock as he pulled his jacket. Sai let go of Zell's hand running over to Siefer. "Hey get out of here!" Sai cut his jacket. "We're a team; I can't just let you die." Siefer nodded as Zell made a motion to come on. "Right," Sai grabbed Siefer's hand as they started running toward Zell. They kept running until soldiers cornered them. "Damn, son of a bitch." Zell muttered

"What are we gonna do?"

"I got a plan!"

"We might as well die, chicken wuss…"

"All out attack!"

Sai and Siefer looked each other and screamed, "ALL OUT ATTACK!"

Sai grabbed a soldier and threw him to Siefer as Siefer grabbed him with his gun blade and threw him to Zell. Zell grabbed him kicking him into a car. "Want some more bitches?!"

Sai held her necklace screaming, "Tornado!" The soldiers went into the air, crying and screaming flying away. "Wow, magic and a fighter, not bad!" Zell cried. They started running again, as Siefer stopped as he threw his arm out. ""Okay, you two, go look for soldiers anywhere!" Zell and Sai nodded as they ran to an alley. Sai ran up to one punching his jaw and knocking him out. Zell jumped on one punching his face in he got off walking to Siefer,

"Okay that's all of them." "Good," Siefer handed Sai a bomb as she looked at it. "Now blow up the way we came from," "But Siefer, Squall is," "I said do it! Rai put me in charge so do it!" Sai nodded as she set it to 30 seconds. She placed it on the ground as she looked up and seen Squall. "Squall!"She cried. He kept running toward them as Sai held out her hand. (10) Squall kept running with his gun blade covered in blood (5) Sai held out her hand as (0) BOOM! She fell backward as she sat up quickly and seen Squall did not make it. She held her head down, "I was so late," "Look out Sai!" Zell cried She looked up as she seen Squall jump out of the fire. He rolled on top of Sai (her and Squall have swirl anime eyes) "Good everyone is here."

Siefer said. Squall stood up as he helped Sai up too. "What's the big idea?! Why did you set a bomb? You know that I was there!" Sai pointed at Siefer and held her head down. "Siefer said that Rai said we have to listen to Siefer." She explained. Squall walked up to Siefer pushing him. "Siefer you know DAMN well that Rai put me in charge, since I'm a SeeD and all!" Siefer shrugged. "Oh well…never hurts to tell a lie…" Siefer explained. Zell stood there and walked up to Sai. "So uh…how are ya?"

"Nervous… you?"

"Same…"

"Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Then Siefer and Squall started fighting (Big cloud, as all you see are anime faces and arms) the moon suddenly came out as it reflected off Sai's pendant. She looked at her pendant as it reflected off her and to the highest point in the city, the satellite dish. She looked up and screamed, "No!" Siefer and Squall stopped fighting as they looked at Sai. "What's wrong Sai?" Zell asked. "Whenever a full moon hits my pendant, the reflection hits the highest point of the city…which in our case…the satellite dish…it releases my summon…" "Your summon!?" "Yes….my summons's name is" A roar was heard from afar everyone looked up to the sky as she said…"Omega weapon…" "OMEGA WEAPON!?"


End file.
